


[Cover Art] for War Is Hell

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch





	[Cover Art] for War Is Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PreciselyVex (CrashEdit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashEdit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War Is Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179407) by [PreciselyVex (CrashEdit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashEdit/pseuds/PreciselyVex). 




End file.
